Chime
by VenomousVodka
Summary: Ichigo, a young musician forms a very complex friendship with a man in the same profession but however has a rather insurmountable problem that may possibly result in some very dangerous consequences. It's Gay.


Sup'. First Story Ever. Ain't gonna be log so dun' sweat. 5 chapters is a bitch load ain't? Good. 'Cus dats how long it'll fuckin' be either way.

This chapter is shorter tha' I usually write. S'posed a fuckin' tonne a errors and shit in dis too. Hush.

Fuck disclaimers.

...

* * *

><p>Now Ichigo didn't mind living next to another musician because it's cool being within close vicinity of other professionals in the preforming arts considering that that he didn't many friends who took it seriously enough to make it their job but now it was becoming a serious problem. He's only been living in the apartment of his dreams for a week now and the place has been great. After living on his own for three years in a tiny studio apartment, he had finally landed a job in the Broadway musical business and before he knew it, he'd save up enough money to buy a spacious fully furnish apartment. It was a probably a miracle that allowed him to find one in a nice section of Manhattan and at the same time located so close to work. It even took about three weeks of house hunting because were the amount of people seeking housing on the metropolitan island was enough to give you cataract if you tried to count them.<p>

Ichigo had it going swell so far. But there was just one problem. His next- door neighbour, the other musician was a pain in the ass. The fucker would never keep his music at a considering volume, instead he blasted it way past the level of comfortable and it was seriously even affecting Ichigo's concentration. That's what's happening now with Ichigo hunched over his piano trying to think of a the opening for a good catchy song but his thoughts were just repeatedly interrupted by the provocative noise ripping through the walls, he could feel the heavy vibrations of the chords and riffs of an electric guitar rock the very foundation of his own apartment including the fucking piano bench he sat on. Ignoring it wasn't going to work, it was just too much. Normally he could work and write music while hearing completely different music around just fine but –just fuck!

'_That's it_.'He thought as he got up hastily and marching towards his front door. He was fucking sick of this inconsiderate asshole and that fucking guitar and everything else that the prick decided to use pollute his goddamn tranquility.

After using a powerful force to slam his door shut, Ichigo set a quick pace to his neighbour's apartment door with a deep frown fixed onto his face. He was ready to cuss this dipshit to the seventh layer of hell and it would be almost therapeutic. He rung the prick's doorbell once but never heard a buzz or chime so he assumed it was probably broken and tried ringing it a few more times but no still heard no sound. He just shrugged it off and decided to wait. He soon heard the locks turning and got giddy with something near the point of enthusiasm.

'_Yes, You fucker open your damn door_,' He thought to himself.

The cracked open at first then it opened almost fully to reveal a tall man dress in a black hoodie and grey shorts who then made an almost devilish but cheery grin at Ichigo. He had a very peculiar colour of hair – a light almost electric blue which guess Ichigo guessed must have been dyed to that colour though Ichigo's own hair was strange also being a blatant neon orange, he didn't ponder it much however because he was simply captivated by the man's beautiful facial features. The man's eyes were as blue as the deepest parts of the Pacific.

"Hold on a minute." The man told him while gesturing for Ichigo to stay in place before going back into his apartment.

'_Wait. What was I here for again? Right, to tell this guy off.' _He cleared his throat and reassembled himself to pose with his arms crossed. His annoying neighbour returned after that very moment and he seemed to be putting something into his ears which Ichigo eyed curiously.

"Sorry 'bout that. My hearing aids weren't in yet. So, how can I help you? "He smiled at Ichigo again, causing to instantly feel the effects of a really shitty guilt trip.

Ichigo's arms then dropped to his sides and his expression lost all it's fire.

"Hearing aid ?" He asked prudently.

"Oh, yeah I'm almost completely deaf in one ear and a little deaf in the other." The man admitted quite casually.

"Oh… Um, ah jeez. " He saw his neighbour give him puzzled look and then raise a near perfectly shaped eye brow at his him. He really had no clue that his helper was at all impaired in hearing and now he just like shit for being so mad at him earlier. "Uh, I live next door and the volume of your music is way too loud and it's kinda…"He trailed off when he looked up to see his neighbour's eyes staring at him intensely and froze when both sets of eyes locked onto each other until Ichigo torn his gaze away from him to look at the ground and gave a sigh of frustration.

"… Messing with my train of thought. " He continued

"I'm really sorry about tha-"

"Don't be ! I mean it's not your fault at all and I should have confronted you about it earlier." His neighbour frowned at him folded his lips before speaking.

"I hope you ain't pitying me right now, kid. 'Cus I dun' need that shit."

"What? I'm not pitying you! I'm just being nice."

The blue haired man then rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever. Look, if you want the music down then I'll turn it down. I didn't know there was anyone living on this floor but me so I just took out my hearing aids and cranked it up. Sounded quiet to me."

"Well that's ok and all. I just moved here a couple of days ago by the way. My name's Ichigo. "

" Grimmjow. What kinda name is that? You Asian or something ?" Grimmjow moved closer to him and squinted at his facial features. Ichigo could then smell the fresh scent of his soap and even pick out must beautifully accented muscles in his neck that suggested a hard and muscular body. Suddenly overwhelmed but his neighbour's closeness, he took a step back and cleared his throat.

"Um yeah, It's Japanese." He answered in quick voice.

Grimmjow absent mindedly licked his lips in response and invited him inside.

Ichigo winced, replying that he had work to finish.

"Nerd." Grimmjow stated after kissing his teeth.

* * *

><p>Sorry fo' endin' dere. 'Am sleepy ,man. Get ov'r it, I said sorry. Ya'll should go outside 'n play or some shit. Haha,so should I. I love your reviews,babes. Peace.<p> 


End file.
